My Mate Times Two ?
by Basic-Esophagus
Summary: When Michelle Morgan (A.k.A Mickey) Daughter Of A Semi Powerful Pack Gets Marked By A Guy That Wasnt Meant To Be Hers And Discovers Her Real Mate A Few Days Later Only To Find Out They Are Sworn Enemies How Will She Cope With Everything Going On And Mabye Her Mates Death. (This Is An Original Story With Original Characters)


**|| Chapter 1 ||**

** Saturday night.**

**2:30 A.M **

* * *

Me and Melody danced on the large pool table. I had just had my fifth apple martini, so of course I laughed loudly when Bitsy drunkly tilted off the table and fell. After that I remembered going to the kitchen and doing some Jell-o shots with my best friend Ainslee (Apple's). Shortly after her mate came and they went upstairs to do what mate's do so I quickly stumbled to the dance floor. My friend from the cheer squad was dancing and waved me over and we started dancing intesly. I could hardly breath beacause of this spaghetti strap corset top, and my mini skirt kept randomly flying up. After a while Lacey drifted off and anthor pair of hands resumed their place on my waist. Leaning back my head and looking up into the eyes of the stranger I was grinding on. His eyes were beautiful, the grey had blue flecks and was rimmed with green. His scent of pine and sandalwood had me in an irregular trance and I just grinded harder earning a growl from him. I just smirked and gasped when his teeth grazed my neck.

"Mine" he growled licking he way up behind my ear and back down before he clamped down onto my soft spot right behind my ear. I gasped and let out a mixed moan and whimper.

"Logan Jameson has just marked you, who are you?" He asked in a husky voice that made me melt.

"Michelle Morgan, but you can call me Mickey" I said more or less breathless. He asked if I wanted to go get some fresh air and I nodded fast as we made our way through the crowded hall. As we stood outside I leaned agnist the wall and Logan hovered over me. He leaned to whisper in my ear.

"I love your eye's" I blushed because everybody say's that. My eyes were grey and had violet and gold flecks in it and they were rimmed with black. I couldn't help but blush and smile widely. He leaned down to give me a kiss but we were rudley imtrupted by Melody.

"Time to ride Ainslee is semi shifting and this isn't an all wolf party" she said sighing. I nodded

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Logan asked after she had left. I nodded and patted his cheek before walking off. We pulled into the pack house's drive way and Ainslee turned to me slurring so hard it was like she had a lisp.

* * *

**Later That Night ...**

"Dammit mickey i leave your for five minutes and your marked, I'm telling you now I do not want grandkids" I laughed knowing she wasn't gonna remember any of this is the morning.

Before I went to sleep I got a text message from a number I didn't regonize.

_Sleep tight Mickey see you tomorrow at 7 a.m starbucks? :? Logan._

I smiled and closed my phone rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

**|| Sunday Morning ||**

**7:35 A.M**

I sat in the booth waiting as I sipped on my hot chocolate. I had woke up that morning and since i knew it tended to be cold in the mornings threw on some skinny jeans and a spaghetti strap tank top under my white fluff jacket. I took anthor sip and I began to wonder how he got my number. Turning away I saw Logan approaching with a single black, white, and yellow tiger lilly. I smiled as he handed it to me and slid into the seat infront of me.

"You didn't have to get me this" I said twirling the lilly lightly. He just smiled and shook his head.  
"And where did you get my number from" his eyes lit up at this question.  
"When we were outside I slipped it out your pocket and put my number in" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I nodded and took anthor sip. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I felt him staring at me.  
"It's rude to stare Lo" I said still not looking at him. I could hear him smirk.  
"But I marked you so it's normal" I turned his blue grey eye's smiling and giggling. This had me a bit agitated, I mean he didn't even talk to my father or my mother, the Alpha and Luna!

"Yeah but you didn't have my father's consent" I scream whispered. His eye brows rose.  
"And you didn't object to it when I marked you either." He said his voice full of arragonce. Now I was pissed, I started collecting my stuff and just my luck my purse fell off the table in my haste all its contents spilling out.  
"Shit" I dropped to my knees and started collecting my stuff. He came to help my but I slapped his hands away.  
"I swear don't touch my stuff!" I snapped he jumped a little before backing up. Once I finished picking it all up I headed towards to door. He went to catch up with me.  
"Mickey.." he said grabbing my elbow gently. I yanked away and walked out the door getting into my white jeep and driving off.

* * *

**|| 3:30 P.M **

**Grayson City Local Library || **

I pulled into the parking lot and got out the car. Grabbing my change of clothes (i knew it would grow hotter thats just how it is in Grayson city). I went inside and greeted the librain before going into the bathroom. Pulling on my light green v-neck and white miniskirt i walked back to my car and thre my stuff inside before finally sitting down in the balcony corner to think.

I sighed and put my head agnist the cool wood next to the window. I picked up a scent of fresh grass and tree sap. Normally it would have made me light headed but, he smelled better than Logan. Suddenly a head that was covered in sandy brown hair popped around the corner. I heard the person mutter something about 'getting hear earlier'. He stepped into full veiw and I took him in. He had on a pair of holey skinny jeans and a dark ACDC shirt. He looked at me and that's when I noticed his eyes. They were pitch black but had flecks of green in them, and around the black was a thin rim of green. He pointed a finger at me.

"Uhh, well I kinda own that corner." He said. I looked around and smirked, yet I was confused. I mean it felt as if I wanted him to mark me but Logan already had. You cant have two mates can you? I decided to find out.  
"Well what if I don't wanna move?" I said cocking my head to the side and twirling my hair over my finger. He shrugged and plopped down next to me. By instinct I took in a deep breath and let out a ragged sigh. He looked at me funny and I regretted doing that.  
"I like your eye's, I'm sorry for coming off so rude or whatever I just didn't expect someone like you to be here" I smiled as I threw my legs over his lap.  
"What do you mean someone like me?" He chuckled and shook his head, his laugh was to die for and I'm fawning over him like a little schoolgirl. He held out his hand and I shook it, tingles surged through me and I guess he felt it because he pulled away fast.  
"Carsen, Carsen Justin Evans. And you are?" I smiled.  
"Michelle Serenity Morgan, I mean we are using middle names right?" I said half serious. He laughed and I found myself giggling with him. Suddenly he looked me in the eyes.  
"You wanna go a diner not far from here. I mean unless I'm coming on to strong. I mean...you know what, I don't know what I mean!" He tossed his head to the side before standing up and grabbing my hand and pulling me up, dragging me through the library. I laughed.  
"This is kidnapping" I yelled. He looked at me gleefully as we ran through the library.  
"We are in a libary young lady, hush" I laughed even louder as we burst through the library door and the sun surround us, suddenly I felt like I was in the twilight zone because this all felt familiar. Carsen bent down as we neared the sidewalk. I laughed again. This was to much fun.  
"Get on my back m'lady" he said grinning. I swiftly jumped up and he carried me across the street to the small diner.  
As we sat down and ate I saw him sneaking glances at my neck. We played twenty questions and I found out Lot's of things. His favorite color, yellow, just like mine. Favorite food, place, and ice cream, Macaroni and Cheese, The Old Marigold Tree down by the river, and Birthday Cake ice cream. Just like me. After a while my phone was buzzing non stop. I laughed at Carsen's joke before picking it up.  
"M and M speaking! What do I owe thee this call?" I chirped as I always did when someone called me.  
"Babe look I didn't mean to get all arrago-" I quickly ended the call and turned my phone off nearly slamming it on the table. Carsen eyed me.  
"You ok, seems like someone grinded your gears?" I shrugged.  
"Just a guy, or not just a guy but my uh mate, but I don't know if he is or not or just a mistake." I said sighing. I did not want to deal with him. Nor deal with Carsen he is supposed to be my mate not Logan. Carsen's eyes got wide.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I should have asked, I didn't do it on purpose I mean I did but not intentionally." He shook his head and fiddle with his fingers. He had freckles going across his nose that got darker.  
"What are you talking about?" I questioned. He smiled softly.  
"Can we go somewhere?" He asked. I nodded pulling out me wallet to pay he stopped me and put a 50 on the table. I smiled and as we walked out, arm in arm it dawned on me..I was falling for Carsen Evan's. Hard.

* * *

**|| 6:31 P.M ||**

We sat on the cliff our legs dangling off the edge. The soft comforter under us. I had just finished laughing when he turned to me.  
"I really like you Michelle wether you have a mate or not, I already imprinted on you, I should have asked first." I smiled. He was so sweet.  
"I like you too Carsen, mabye if..no that wont work" I sighed laying my head on his shoulder.  
"What?" I shrugged.  
"Mabye if you marked me it would work out." I sighed again. He turned my face to his, and in one swift movement his lips had captured mine. It was soft, and gentle, and tender. Everything a girl ever wanted, everything I now have. He nibbled on my ear lightly and trailed his canines down my neck. In a slow gentle voice that sent shivers down my neck he whispered. "May I mark thee?" I nodded and felt my eyes jump open as he bit, no marked me as his. It was as if life was watching because the sun was setting just as Carsen pulled away. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we laid back watching the sun set.  
"From now on, your my everything" he muttered. I grinned, giddy from what just happened.  
Best. Day. Ever!


End file.
